Nada es lo que aparenta
by luckydealiv
Summary: Todos sabían que Quinn y Rachel no se soportan, hasta que una asignación las trae mas cerca de lo que nunca imaginaron
1. Capítulo uno

_Hola a todos desde hace algun tiempo tengo esta ideas en la cabeza espero y les guste..._

* * *

><p>Como todos los sabían, Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry no eran amigas… no es que no lo habían intentado, porque lo hicieron sí, pero pesaban más sus diferencias:<p>

Por un lado estaba _**Rachel Berry**_, hija única de una pareja gay que la adoraba por encima de todas las cosas, inteligente y con metas bien definida, poseedora de una voz increíble y talento inegable. Su sueño era dejar Lima para convertirse en estrella de Brodway y ser la próxima Barbra Streinsand de la que era seguidora desde que tenía uso de razón, para logarlo era por lo que ella dedicaba todos sus esfuerzos en ser acepada en Juliard, la universidad de artes y música más prestigiosa de Nueva York. Rachel era dueña de una belleza única, aunque siempre oculta debajo de su apariencia poco especial (mezcla de niña y abuela)y nadie se tomaba la molestia de mirar más allá de eso, por lo que muchos la consideraban poco interesante y sin ningún atractivo, así que no tenía citas y realmente nadie parecía desear una relación con ella. Rachel era consciente de sus cualidades y de su talento lo que no era desapercibido cuando ella hablaba a cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a escuchar acerca de sus ideales, estas actitudes eran poco comprendidas por sus compañeros, convirtiéndo a Rachel en el punto de las burlas y siendo maginada, constantemente atacada con denominativos denigrantes y uno que otro slushie.

Por el otro lado estaba **_Quinn Fabray_**, quien era la hija menor de una familia conservadora y religiosa, presidenta del club de celibato y capitana de las porristas "cherios", además de ser la chica más bonita de su generación… y tener a todo Mckenley al pendiente de ella, los chicos se quedaban viéndola embobados y las chicas con envidia, si Quinn era la chica más popular de la escuela y aunque en los estudios era una buena estudiante (estaba en el cuadro de honor), era poseedora de una agudeza mental única, sin duda alguna había leído más libros que todos sus compañeros, y cuyo sueño era convertirse en doctora y estudiar en la universidad de Yale, para lo que dedicaba todos sus esfuerzos con la esperanza de ser aceptada y dejar atras Ohio.… pero nadie veía eso, pues nadie era capaz de ver más allá de su físico, nadie estaba interesado en escucharla, por lo tanto muchos la consideraban sólo una carita bonita sin un poco de cerebro. Y aunque había tenido varias citas nadie la tomaba lo suficientemente en serio como para una relación más larga, a veces era sólo como la muñeca en exhibición que todos querían ver pero que nadie realmente la quería tener.

Estas diferencias hacían que cada que se veían ambas resalten los defectos de la otra aunque fueran estos lo que secretamente deseaban, pero siendo tan orgullosas ninguna lo admitiría y esto hacia que las dos se sientan disgustadas ante las presencia de la otra, sin saber que probablemente ellas tenían más en común de lo que estaban dispuestas admitir.

Para nadie eran desapercibidas estas dificultades entre las dos muchachas, sin embargo nunca nadie dijo nada más allá de unas cuantas bromas por parte de sus compañeros de club, pues aunque ambas se odiaran ambas encontraban en Glee un refugio, y es por ello que ambas habían aprendido a evitar discusiones estúpidas a partir de la premisa de no hablarse a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Ambas hacían hasta lo imposible por no estar en la misma habitación, sin embargo como eran habituales las reuniones del club, las se veían siempre obligadas a compartir un espacio reducido que constituía la sala del coro y aunque a ninguna de las dos les complacía esta situación lo aprendieron a superar con ingenio… las dos hacían como que la otra no existía, un acuerdo silencioso que funcionaba para ambas. Sin embargo había días en las que las dos no paraban de pelear y todo el club se hallaba en jaque, atento a cualquier ataque y dispuesto a intervenir. Pues las tensiones entre ellas se hacían cada vez más visibles sin que ninguna de ellas realmente entendiera porque de esta situación pero ninguna de ellas le daba realmente mucho pensamiento a ese hecho. Ninguna realmente sabía por qué se disgustaban tanto.

En la escuela las cosas eran mucho más sencillas cada una tenía actividades diferentes por lo que no compartían más que algún cruce por los pasillos durante el cambio de hora o algún momento en que ambas coincidían en la sala común o en el gran comedor, pero ellas se limitaban a ignorarse mutuamente, aunque a veces había uno que otro comentario hiriente, mirada desafiante o roce al pasar, ellas continuaban con sus rutinas habituales.

Fue entonces cuando el director Figgins programo un viaje escolar para el Glee Club, irían a los museos de la ciudad para llenarse de cultura y disfrutar del arte. Todos se hallaban entusiasmados pues estarían entre amigos entonces, Mr. Shue anuncio que irían de a dos, para lo que iban a seleccionar las parejas e insistió en que estas fueran hechas por sorteo

- Así todos se conocerán mejor y estaremos mas unidos para las regionales – argumentó el maestro

Aunque al inicio las propuestas no se hicieron esperar la decisión ya estaba tomada, y así fue… el día de la excursión todos estaban frente al primer museo y el profesor tenía su sombreo con los nombre de todos y así fue juntando a las parejas ante la alegria de algunos y elfastido de otros. Y por desgracia o suerte Quinn y Rachel quedaron juntas. Las reacciones de ambas fueron memorables pero Shue no hizo caso de las protestas y dejó ambas chicas, mientras se encaminaba dentro del museo.

- Genial – susurró la rubia por lo bajo – de todas las personas aquí me tenía que tocar contigo

- Mira si yo estoy encantada – respondió la morena sarcásticamente - esto será realmente genial… aunque preferiría pasar tiempo con las serpientes

- Pues te estás tardando mi Reyna… - refutó Quinn molesta dejando a la chica atrás- yo me voy de aquí

Rachel bufó con frustración, haciendo un pequeño berrinche antes de ir tras la rubia…. Mientras que Quinn caminaba a prisa alejándose de la diva y se acomodaba su cabello con creciente fastidio

- Tenemos que trabajar juntas – dijo la morena al llegar junto a ella

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo trabajaré contigo? – pregunto Quinn elevando una ceja y sin detenerse

- Es un trabajo en parejas y como capitana del Glee club no puedo decepcionar a mis demas compañeros, es necesario que les demostremos un trabajo implecable por que esta en juego mi reputacion como líder – verbalizó Rachel con cara de incredulidad mientras miraba a la rubia como si fuera obvio que la ésta estaba loca

- ¿Y?- refutó la porrista divertida ante la mirada de la diva

- ¿Cómo que y?…. cómo… tu… yo…erhrh- balbuceó la morena molesta con evidente frustración empezando a caminar lejos de la rubia

Quinn la veía irse con satisfacción por haber hecho irritar a Rachel mientras una sonrisa malvada se formaba en sus labios sin embargo una punzada de culpabilidad la hizo desaparecer casi al instante mientras ella negaba con la cabeza ¿Por qué diablos se sentiría culpable de molestar a la diva?

Rachel caminaba furiosa y de pura rabia algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, mientras que ella cerraba sus labios con fuerza, y ajustaba sus manos reflejando sus nudillos ya blancos… en verdad odiaba cuan engreída resultaba la rubia, realmente detestaba sus maneras y la idea de que todo el mundo estaba detrás de ella… pero ella no. Si Quinn no quería hacer el trabajo no importaba, ella lo haría bien sola, estaba decidida.

Estaban ya todos frente a dioses antiguos mientras Mr. Shue complacido explicaba las creencias antiguas ante el asombro de algunos de sus compañeros, por supuesto que Rachel llegó al final de la explicación cuando ya todos comenzaron a moverse, y suspiró con resignación mientras se acercaba a la enorme figura que suponía ser un dios chino o egipcio realmente ahora no le importaba, se secó las lágrimas mientras sacaba un cuaderno de apuntes cuando una voz burlona se escuchó detrás de ella.

- Vamos parece que la pequeña Rachel se separó del grupo… que paso con la responsable capitana perfecta

- Déjame en paz Quinn

- Oh parece que estas un poco gruñona

- Déjame en paz o es acaso que tu pequeño cerebro no te da para entender eso

- Retracte Berry

- ¿O si no qué, Fabray?

- Pues al menos no soy una insufrible estrellita que ni llegara a ningún lado

- Mejor que ser una estúpida muñeca hueca

Ambas están paradas, la una frente a la otra, mientras se dirigían miradas de intenso odio, pero antes de que alguna pudiera hacer algo el llamado de Mr. Shue las hizo volver a sus sentidos y ambas se encaminaron hacia donde estaba el grupo sin notar el extraño brillo de la figura frente a la cual peleaban.

El resto del viaje paso sin incidentes, sólo por el hecho que aunque iban lado a lado Quinn y Rachel no hablaban para nada sólo caminaban juntas pues Shue insistió en que las parejas formadas debían permanecer juntas.

Al regreso en la escuela ambas muchachas suspiraron con alivio de tener que verse más… aunque realmente que equivocadas estaban ambas, pero no sería hasta la mañana siguiente que sus vidas comenzarían a cambiar.


	2. Capítulo dos

**¿Cambios? **

Por la noche Quinn realizó su habitual sesión de lectura, esta vez era un libro acerca de _Trastornos del Desarrollo en Niños_, un tema que ella encontraba fascinante siendo que su ideal era convertirse en pediatra algún día, ella pasaba las hojas mientras murmuraba los posibles tratamientos al autismo, ella permitía sus ojos volara a través de las palabras escritas, un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras soñaba despierta una vez más… se veía a ella misma trabajando en un gran Hospital: tal vez en St Andrews en Nueva York, rodeada de niños quienes había salvado, descubriendo curas para enfermedades ahora mortales… dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras una pequeña sonrisa se posaba en sus labios, después cerró y dejó el libro sobre la mesita y en su lugar tomo la carta que ella había recibido en la mañana… la desdoblo y volvió a leerla, por milésima vez

_Estimada Srta. Fabray:_

_Tengo el placer de comunicarle a usted que hemos recibido su solicitud para ser admitida en la universidad de Yale. Debido a sus magníficas calificaciones, a sus obvias aptitudes de liderazgo y su destreza en los deportes, se le otorgará una beca integral y quedaría exonerada del examen de talento, sin embargo le rogamos asistir el 22 de mayo a una entrevista personal. _

_Esperamos su respuesta antes de esta fecha para confirmar su asistencia._

_Muy cordialmente _

_Marcus Hurst _

_Rector de la universidad de Yale _

Quinn cerró los ojos complacida, ella se había probado así misma una vez más, y aunque nadie más lo sabía aparate de su mamá por supuesto, ella se sentía muy orgullosa de ella misma y había respondido casi instantáneamente confirmando que ahí estaría y ella sabía que nada en el mundo podría impedirlo, se hallaba tan emocionada después de la carta que no pudo dejar de sonreír,- hasta que ese estúpido viaje… - no, no, no dejaría que la pequeña diva se metiera en sus pensamientos estaba feliz y así seguiría.

Miro su habitación, ahí estaba su nombre en el cuadro de honor, las diplomas recibidas por los primeros puestos y la infinidad de trofeos ganados en competencias de las porristas… y Quinn no pudo evitar sentirse muy orgullosa de ello, su habitación era espaciosa y no debía compartir con nadie por lo que contaba con mucha privacidad y era ahí donde generalmente hallaba calma para estudiar sobre todo cuando ya no podía estar en la biblioteca, pero por supuesto nadie sabía de esto.

Sonrió una vez más antes de apagar las luces y dormir tranquila.

* * *

><p>Rachel se hallaba en la sal de su casa, en brazos de sus padres: Daniel y Thomas, junto a quienes acababa de ver una vez más "Funny Girl", mientras lo tres de ellos repetían perfectamente cada línea y sabían a la perfección cada canción… Rachel disfrutaba el estar rodeada de sus padres y ser el centro de atención de estos, pero a veces… solo a veces ella se sentía sola, vale siempre se sentía sola pero nadie podía saberlo y menos sus padres quienes la querían por sobretodo, pero era sólo que aquella noche en particular sentía un vacío en ella.<p>

Ella suspiró imperceptiblemente mientras miraba alrededor de la sala se fijó entonces en sus padres, ambos estaban absortos en su conversación acerca de su día, y por un momento su mente viajó hasta Quinn, y se preguntó dónde estaba y que estaría haciendo… seguramente rodeada de amigos sin un poco de cerebro, siendo el centro de atención que siempre era…- ¿Por qué demonios pensaba en ella?- se dijo mientras sacudía su cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos.

- ¿todo bien, bebé? – preguntó Daniel

- Si, sólo estoy un poco cansada, será mejor que me vaya a dormir

- ¿Segura que todo bien?- pregunto Thomas una vez más – aún es temprano

- Por supuesto papito… es sólo que una chica con un talento como el mío debe descansar por lo menos ocho horas diarias para un adecuado desarrollo, no querrían que luego tenga problemas con mi voz por que no pude dormir a tiempo….

- Está bien, está bien… entendemos – la corto Thomas con una sonrisilla

- Hasta mañana papi, hasta mañana papito– dijo ella dándoles un beso a cada uno

- Bueno hasta mañana, - respondieron ambos padres con grandes sonrisas mientras cada uno de ellos depositaba un beso en cada mejilla de su hija. - Buenas Noches Rach- Rach

Rachel subió a su dormitorio, y se recostó en su cama, ella cerró la puerta y en el silencio empezó a pensar en su en todo y en nada… pensaba en la escuela, en sus "amigos" (compañeros de Glee), en su familia, pero sobretodo pensaba en Broadway, había oído rumores de que un caza talentos de la escuela de Juilliard, estaría presente en las nacionales de este año que era de Nueva Direcciones estaría presente, ella suspiró debía impresionarlo. Rachel era muy consciente de que ella era la mejor cantante, que su talento no era comparable y que su pasión estaba impresa en su voz, por lo que constituía casi una celebridad en la escuela aunque aún nadie lo reconocía, pero algún día sería ella quien los vería desde arriba, ella sonrío con este pensamiento.

Sonrió viendo su habitación y todos sus reconocimientos, (había ganado su primera competencia cuando tenía tres meses), así que sin más se preparó para ensayar una nueva canción, antes de ponerla en video y subirla en MySpace…

Ella sería una estrella y llegaría lejos, saldría de Ohio… y ni siquiera Quinn Fabray podría ponerse en su camino, sin más giro en su cama y antes de darse cuenta cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente…..<strong>

Quinn sintió la luz del sol directo en su rostro, musito algunas cosas inentendibles y se dio la vuelta tratando de seguir durmiendo, después de unos minutos desistió y aunque ya estaba despierta aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, realmente asombrada de que su mamá no hiciera el bullicio acostumbrado, tratando de despertarla, _"¿aún es temprano?"_ se preguntó extrañada…jadeó evidentemente irritada, dio un par de vueltas en la cama esperando volver a dormir, sin embargo después de sólo un minuto abandonó la idea, suspiró y _"¿Por qué no había cerrado anoche las malditas cortinas?"-_ pensó enojada, mientras trataba de encontrar el reloj, sin poder encontrarlo y golpeándose con algo en el proceso, algo sobresaltada se sentó e intentó abrir los ojos pero el sol dio directo a sus ojos cegándola por unos minutos en los que creció su molestia… de repente su visión se vio restablecida y notó una enorme estrella en el techo… y miro el cuarto rosado asombrada, y después de infinidad de videos que habían sido desarrollados en aquella habitación la reconoció inmediatamente…

- ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo en el cuarto de Berry?

* * *

><p>Rachel estaba bastante habituada a la tranquilidad de su habitación, ya que era el privilegio de poseer su dormitorio a prueba de sonido, por lo que se daba el lujo de dormir unos minutos más… antes de levantarse a hacer su rutina diaria en la elíptica, sin embargo aquella mañana el sonido de varios relojes, voces escandalosas y pasos apresurados la hicieron despertar sobresaltada, mientras ella aun somnolienta se frotó los ojos creyendo que las voces eran sólo parte de su sueño, así que suspiró y se estiró en la cama, cuando las voces se hicieron más fuertes, ella frunció el ceño extrañada y notando que las cortinas de la habitación estaban cerradas, algo que ella nunca hacía… puesto que ella disfrutaba despertarse con la luz del sol, así que se sentó bruscamente y agudizó su oído pensando que tal vez sería una broma o algo, pero apenas y escuchaba ruidos y algunas palabras, cuando de pronto alguien gritó:<p>

- ¡Vamos Quinny levántate dormilona! Tienes práctica…

* * *

><p>Quinn se sentía asustada por lo que se levantó bruscamente de su cama ganándose un pequeño mareo por lo violento de la acción, por un instante ella sintió que se caería por lo que se cogió de la cama, segundos después esta sensación pasó, mientras analizaba su ropa de dormir que no era la suya (rosa con estrellas, ¿realmente?), como también unos cabellos oscuros que caían sobre sus hombros que definitivamente no eran suyos, así que camino hacia el espejo y cuando en su reflejo no estaba ella… sino que eran unos ojos cafés los que la miraban, ella gritó.<p>

- Ahhhhhh…..

Quinn retrocedió- "_es un sueño, un mal sueño_"- se dijo mientras respiraba buscando calmarse, se pellizcó el brazo y el dolor que esta acción le produjo, le condujo a que esto era la realidad, una vez más se acercó al espejo totalmente aturdida

- ¿Todo bien Rach- Rach? – alguien preguntó a través de la puerta

Cuando Quinn se dio cuenta que no podía decir nada se limitó a contestar con monosílabos

- ehh… Si…

- ¿necesitas algo?

- Err… no

- ¿Segura?

- Si

- Ok apresúrate para desayunar ¿ok, cariño?

- ok

_**¡Dios esto tenía que ser obra de Berry!**_ – se dijo con rabia mientras arrojaba un cojín contra la pared con fuerza…- claro siempre ella seguro que es otra de sus locuras para llamar la atención... seguro y es algo de sus poderes que tanto se jacta- se dijó ajustando los dientes fuertemente.

* * *

><p><em>¿Quinny?...<em> pensó Rachel extrañada, ¿_pero qué demonios_?, se dijo sentándose en la cama mientras trataba de encontrar sentido a esta situación

- Debe ser una pesadilla, ¡eso es!- cerró los ojos y empezó a contar hasta diez para después volver a abrirlos y encontrase en la misma posición

Tiene que existir alguna explicación razonable para esto, pensaba mientras se acariciaba el cabello, pero éste no era largo sino corto, no era café sino rubio… ok no estaba en su habitación, no estaba en su cama y no estaba en su cuerpo…. ¿pero qué rayos?

- ¿Todo bien, Quinny? – alguien preguntó

- erhh si – respondió con una voz que no era suya mientras que en su cabeza gritaba ¡NO NADA ESTA BIEN!

- bueno…Apresúrate que se hace tarde

- Erhhh si ya voy

**__**¡**_Esto tenía que ser obra de la rubia!-_** se dijo mientras ajustaba los dientes con fuerza- definitivamente ella era responsable por esto, ¡siempre he sospechado que era una bruja! - afirmó con convicción – y mi sexto sentido no me engaña – concluyó

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>Hoy va ha ser un día muy largo<em>**"….- ambas pensaron al mismo tiempo


End file.
